Navidad Shamanica
by Anael Lazaford
Summary: Lean la primera navidad celebrada en la casa Asakura nn este es mi primer fic, asi que apoyenme!
1. Capitulo 1

Anael: ^__^ Aqui esta.. este es mi primer fic en todo el internet!!! Por fin logre publicarlo!!. En realidad no es mucho, pero espero que les guste por que lo hize con todo mi amor T__T.. ojala y tenga rewiews... ok, empieza!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NAVIDAD SHAMANICA   
  
Escrito por: Anael Lazaford  
  
** Nota: No los derechos ni los izquierdos de Shaman King me pertenece, por que si asi fuera... Pilika seria mi novia!!! _ No, esperen, no eso no!!. Era que Pilika seria la novia de Ryu XD por que a mi no me gustan tan chiquitas. Mi novia seria... Matilda!! Si!! Ella me gusta! **  
  
// ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene el clasico cuento navideño que parece perfecto. Si te gustan esas historias, pues vete de aqui por que no va a ser asi _ conforme pasen los capitulos, la estupidez se hará notar hasta el punto en el que la encuentres por todos ladooooosss!!!. Gracias por su compresion. //  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Aaah... que tranquilo dia en la casa Asakura, oh si... tranquilidad en el ambiente.   
  
  
  
Incluso Anna se ha quedado quieta esta hermosa puesta de Sol, viendo television como siempre y comiendo galletas, recostada en el piso como si nada en el mundo fuera mejor que ella.   
  
Yoh esta afuera, como de costumbre, viendo tranquilamente el atardecer con su siempre fiel Amidamaru.   
  
Ren, quien siempre se encontraba ahi menos para dormir, discutia amenamente con Horo Horo acerca de cual polo era mas frio.   
  
Lyserg tambien ha ido de visita, se encuentra estudiando. No es para menos, él siempre ha sido un completo nerd.   
  
Y he aqui, a tres nuevos shamanes. Jugando guerras de nieve a la vista de el menor de los Asakura, que los veia con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ellos eran, ni mas ni menos, que tres alemanes, Ceres y Kaizer Anderwelt, y Anael Lazaford; cuya inocente imaginacion los llevo a construir un muñeco de nieve, con la forma de Hao Asakura... para luego bombardearlo, haciendo a la cabeza de este rodar por el piso hasta estrellarse en los pies de Yoh, quien, sonriente como siempre, lo aplasto.   
  
  
  
Si... cuanta calma.   
  
Se veia venir la noche, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Se escucho la dulce voz de Anna diciendo...  
  
- Yoh! No seas flojo y ve a abrir la puerta!  
  
- Ya voy, Annita- respondio el Asakura, un tanto aflojerado por tener que levantarse.   
  
Y fue, sin mas remedio, a ver quien solia interrumpir su sagrado momento de descanso, despues de limpiar la casa y lavar los trastos.   
  
Al abrir no reconocio a quien estaba tras el umbral. Oyó entonces una dulce y angelical voz diciendole, casi al oido...  
  
- Aqui vive Lyserg Diethel?- se oyó calmada, mientras sonreia, a una chica con el cabello largo, de color azul y recogido con una banda. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos joyas, y deslumbraron la imaginacion de Yoh por un segundo.   
  
- ... Si, creo que por ahi lo vi.- respondio, sonriendo mientras la invitaba a pasar. -Hace frio, por que no entras mientras lo llamó?.   
  
- Claro.   
  
Y mientras el subia velozmente las escaleras, la chica tomo asiento, cerca de Anna. La rubia solo la volteó a ver de reojo, con esa expresion seria y calculadora.   
  
- A que vienes? -le pregunto, sin dejar de ver el televisor.   
  
- Vengo a visitar a Lyserg. -le respondio la extraña, sonriendo levemente.   
  
Y asi, dio por terminada la platica que ella misma habia comenzado. Hubo un silencio casi total en el lugar, a no ser, claro, por la television.   
  
  
  
En otra parte de la casa, Yoh entraba lentamente a una habitacion ordenada y con una tenue luz. Pudo ver a alguien acostado sobre el futón [es decir, el colchón], leyendo un grueso libro, con una portada color cafe y unas letras doradas que decian "Sherlock Holmes".   
  
- Lyserg... -dijo tranquilamente, esperando no importunar- .. alguien ha venido a verte.   
  
El chico ingles volteo a verlo, perplejo.   
  
- De quien se trata?. Nadie sabe que estoy aqui. -dijo, un tanto extrañado.   
  
- Es una chica, muy bonita por cierto. -Yoh le lanzo una sonrisa picara a Lyserg  
  
- Yoh! -respondio este, un tanto enfadado- sabes que Ceres es mi novia, asi que deja se hacerme esas insinuaciones!.   
  
- Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero mejor ve a hablar con ella.   
  
- Esta bien...  
  
El chico se levanto de su comodo lugar, un tanto enojado. Se dirigio abajo, sin ningun tipo de animo, pero preguntandose quien seria la chica que lo esperaba abajo...  
  
_CONTINUARÁ..._  
  
******************************************************  
  
Anael: ^__^ Y asi, termina el primer capitulo de mi historia navideña. Que les parece?.   
  
Ceres: -_- Anael...  
  
Anael: ^__^U Dime preciosa...  
  
Ceres: -_- Quien es esa chica?!  
  
Anael: O____O Er... em... pues... Si quieres averiguarlo, dejame un rewiew. Pero si quieres quedarte con la duda, _ pues entonces no de lo voy a decir!!!  
  
Ceres: =_= Te mataré....  
  
Anael: O__OU Pero dijiste... que te gustaba Eyes Rutherford...  
  
Ceres: -_- Eso no importa... por que legalmente Lyserg es miiiiiiiioooooooo!!!! ò__Ó  
  
Anael: O___O... o___o... .__.... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Capitulo 2

Anael: ^__^ Decidi pubicar el siguiente capitulo, en vista de que algunos no me dejan sus rewiews -_- desgraciados...   
  
*********************************************.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
*********************************************.  
  
Diethel se dirigio silenciosamente abajo, bajando las escaleras y causando un rechinido extraño.   
  
Se asomo poco antes de entrar a la habitacion, en la que se encontraba la chica, junto con Anna, viendo tranquilamente en la television un programa navideño.   
  
- Emm... -dijo, algo nervioso- Hola...  
  
La chica lo volteo a ver, y se le iluminaron los ojos. Se levanto de un salto y corrio rapidamente hacia el chico ingles, quien no se esperaba esa reaccion, mucho menos de una chica a la que, al menos hasta ese momento, no reconocia.   
  
- Emm... -dijo, en tono respectivo -... Señorita... se puede saber quien es usted?  
  
La joven dejo de abrazarlo, y con una amplia sonrisa juguetona se alejo de él para que pudiera observarla mejor.   
  
El rostro del chico ingles se ilumino por completo con una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes resplandecian vigorozamente, mientras abrazaba la chica con todas sus fuerzas, diciendo..  
  
- Kurai!! Que bueno que estas aqui! Te he extrañado tanto!!!  
  
Ambos parecian estar felices. Parecia la escena perfecta en un día perfecto antes de navidad. Pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Ceres, la novia de Lyserg.   
  
- Lyserg! -grito con enojo- Que demonios crees que haces?!  
  
Diethel se quedo congelado al oir la voz de su ya prometida, llamarlo en ese tono que casi nunca salia de sus labios. Se separo de la ya mencionada Kurai, y, lleno de orgullo, se dirigio a Ceres, diciendole:  
  
- Ceres... te presento.. -luego tocio levemente-.. a mi hermana, Kurai!  
  
Todos se quedaron asombrados por las palabras del joven, pero lejos de parecer una broma, hablaba muy en serio.   
  
Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, sin que nadie comentara o dijera nada.   
  
Un silencio tenebroso invadio la habitacion, y todas las miradas estaban destinadas a la chica inglesa, que ahora sonreia con gran alegria.   
  
Ese momento, que comenzaba a causarle escalofrios al pequeño Lyserg, fue agraviado por la entrada triunfal de Anael, tras haber derrotadoa Kaizer en una guerra de nieve.   
  
- Lo logre!!! -dijo, entusiasmado- Derrote a Anderwelt!! Yahooooooo!!!!  
  
Pero sus gritos se desvanecieron en esa traquila habitacion, en la que las cuatro paredes parecian hacerse cada vez mas estrechas.   
  
Kaizer, el hermano de Ceres, entró. Completamente cubierto de nieve, se quedo contemplando un rato la escena, para luego echarse a reir..  
  
- Que se te hace tan gracioso? -pregunto Ceres, en forma molesta-  
  
- Lo que pasa es que... jajajajaja... es la primera vez que veo a Anael callarse tan pronto!   
  
- -_- Y eso de donde es gracioso? -lo miro Diethel, con ojos de asesino.   
  
- Tu callaté, inglecito! Contigo no estoy hablando!  
  
- Ejem... -tocio Kurai, al ver la falta de atencion que tenia-, Lyserg! Vine aqui a celebrar la navidad contigo! ^o^  
  
Todos la miraron extrañados. De nuevo, el silencio volvi a reinar por un rato.   
  
Yoh dijo:  
  
- De que hablas?, que es navidad?  
  
Lyserg miro al techo. Sabia lo que venia, podia imaginarlo.   
  
- NO SABES QUE ES NAVIDAD???????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El estruendosa voz de Kurai resonó por todo el cuarto, haciendo que los demás se taparan los oidos para evitar que sus timpanos sufrieran daños severos.  
  
- La verdad, no se. -Contestó Yoh, con una ENORME gota en la cabeza-.   
  
- Esta bien -Kurai se resigno, y empezo a contar su cuento navideño.- Sientense, y les dire que es navidad.   
  
Todos se sentaron en circulo, como una gran familia que va a oir las historias del abuelo en un día especial. Parecia una escena perfecta. Kurai comenzo...  
  
- "Navidad es.. mmm..." -interrumpio su sabia reflexion para sacar un libro de su mochila. Un libro con la portada blanca..- Ejem... "Navidad es celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús, que es el hijo de Dios..". Pero, para la mayoria... Navidad es una fiesta en la que todos se dan regalos y cantan villancicos! Y no es necesario ser catolico para celebrarla por que todo mundo lo hace!!!!!!!!  
  
De nuevo, hizo notar su estruendosa voz por toda la habitacion.   
  
- Entonces... -dijo Yoh- navidad es cuando las personas se dan muchos regalos?, creo que habia oido hablar de ella antes.   
  
- Kurai -comento Lyserg, algo preocupado por la salud mental de su hermana-, no sería mejor que lo dejaras así?...   
  
- QUEEEE???! ACASO TU TAMPOCO QUIERES CELEBRAR NAVIDAD, O QUE????????!!!!!!!  
  
- No... no es eso, lo que pasa es que... -Lyserg se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que iba a decir, por que si decia algo equivocado, estaria en serios problemas-... Es que ellos son budistas!!!!  
  
- Budistas? -pregunto Kurai, algo extrañada.   
  
- Asi es -afirmo Lyserg-. Ellos creen en Budha, nosotros tenemos otras creencias. Asi que mejor calmate un poco, ok?  
  
- Pero...   
  
- No hay problema.   
  
  
  
"No hay problema"... jamás pensaron oir a Anna decir eso. Pero lo dijo, asi que ya no habia nada que pudiera impedir su voluntad.   
  
- Te dejaré hacer tu susodicha fiesta en MI casa... -aclaro- ... si me da un excelente regalo.   
  
- Por supuesto!. Entonces, hay que ir a comprar regalos!  
  
Se miraron entre si. Sus ojos fueron dando vueltas en circulo, hasta llegar a ver a Lyserg y a Ceres.   
  
- No... esperen... -dijo Ceres, algo nerviosa-... no esperaran que nosotros...  
  
- Vayan! -grito Anna.  
  
Sin mas remedio, se fueron a comprar los regalos para la fiesta.   
  
_CONTINUARÁ..._  
  
****************************************************************.  
  
Anael: u_uU Aqui es donde todo empieza a perder sentido...  
  
Ceres: Por que lo dices?  
  
Anael: u___________________uU Por que si. Como va a tener Lyserg una hermana?  
  
Ceres: No se...   
  
Anael: Entonces?, es estupido. Pero va a ser aun mas estupido cuando la veas comprar los regalos..  
  
Ceres: O_________________OUUuu... 


End file.
